Yours for the night
by MrsLMB
Summary: My first one shot. Bella is forced to get back in the game by her best friend, Lauren, who encourages her to have a one night stand. They go to a club one night, where Bella meets a mysterious stranger who knows exactly how to set her body on fire. Lemons! For mature eyes only.


**A/N: This is my first one shot. Hope you guys like it. Please review. xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. All credit goes to the talented Ms Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Yours for the night**

Bella was dressed to kill. She slid her hands over her skin tight silver dress and turned slightly to observe herself from the side in the full length mirror. Her six inch silver pumps seemed to elongate her slightly tanned legs. Her tits were super perky and her long ebony tresses hung down her exposed back. Her petal pink glossy lips turned up into a smile.

"Wow, Lauren. You really know your stuff." Bella said to her friend who was standing to the side, looking smoking hot in her dangerously short red dress.

Bella never dressed like this. She was more a jeans and tank top kind of girl. Lauren had talked her into dressing like this. She was determined to help Bella break her dry spell of almost eighteen months. Tonight!

Bella had been in a serious relationship for two years and it had ended less than amicably, right before she moved back to Forks.

"I feel like a slut."Bella tugged at the hem of her dress.

Lauren was busy touching up her make-up quickly and fluffing her blonde hair in a smaller mirror. She looked up and smiled at Bella. "That's the point, my friend. We want to get you some dick tonight and get rid of those cob webs that have taken over your vagina."

Bella huffed indignantly. "Now you make me sound like a prude."

"Not a prude." Lauren countered with sparkling blue eyes and a grin. "Just sexually challenged. You need to focus a bit more on your own needs. Look," Lauren took Bella by the shoulders, a serious expression on her face, "I'm not saying that you should go out and fuck a different guy every night, though I swear I wouldn't judge you for it, but you need to get down and dirty a little more often. It's a good way to release some stress. Trust me, I know."

"You're right." Bella said and gave herself a final once over. She just wished she had half of Lauren's 'courage' and self-confidence.

"Of course I am. Oh and if you happen to ruin the dress, don't worry. I have plenty more."

The music at the club blared loudly. It smelled of smoke, alcohol and sex.

On the dance floor, people were dancing and grinding against each other, like lust-driven animals. Hopefully she would be doing some grinding of her own soon.

Bella followed her friend toward the bar, where she perched herself carefully on a high chair, resting her feet on a metal frame at the bottom of the chair. The bar counter was slightly sticky. Gross. She pulled her hands back into her lap.

The bartender smiled at them as he looked up and made his way over to get their order. He and Lauren were practically eye fucking each other.

"Mine." She whispered quickly to Bella, letting her know early on that this was her choice for the evening.

'Not bad.' Bella thought, but he had too much of a baby face. Not exactly her taste.

"Hi girls." He greeted. "I'm Embry. What can I get the two of you?"

"Two shots of tequila and two whisky sours." Lauren purred at the bartender. He seemed to like it.

"Coming right up." He plopped four glasses onto the counter with a muted clack and started off by pouring the tequila.

Bella scanned the crowds while she waited for her drink. She didn't spot anyone with potential. Until her eyes stopped near the back door of the club.

A tall, dark haired guy leaned against the wall, eyes trained solely on her. He had a smirk on his handsome face and winked at her. The man was big and brawny and the rolled-up sleeves of his grey button-down shirt strained dangerously over his huge, muscled forearms.

Bella licked her lips involuntarily and swallowed hard. His eyes never left hers. Without breaking eye contact with the sexy stranger, Bella tilted her head slightly toward her best friend and whispered, "Mine."

"Huh?" Lauren asked. Bella reluctantly broke eye contact to look at her friend.

"That guy near the back door." Bella said and turned to show Lauren who she was talking about.

"Who?" Her friend asked with a frown. "Are you going crazy? There's nobody there."

Bella's heart sank. He was gone. Maybe he wasn't really interested in her.

"Perfect. Just my fucking luck." Bella mumbled in disappointment, pulling her whisky sours closer to her.

"Hi." A deep voice startled Bella.

"Jesus Christ." She swore as her hand flew to her rapidly beating heart. "You scared the living daylights out of me." She put her drink down, untouched and smiled. It was him, in all his handsome glory - standing undeniably tall next to her. He leaned against the bar counter, looking hot as fuck with his short cropped black hair, russet skin and dark brown eyes.

"Wanna dance?" He asked in a husky voice.

Bella grabbed her shot of tequila and tossed it down, motioning to Lauren that she could have the whisky sour.

"Sure." Bella said and took the hand he held out to her, carefully getting off the chair and following the handsome stranger to the dance floor.

He pulled her against him as they reached the middle of the dance floor. They started to move together to the beat - nothing about the man's touch was awkward or careful - the type of touch that was usually reserved for someone you'd just met. Bella reveled at the feeling of his hot hands sliding down her exposed back and halting just above her ass. It almost burned her through the thin material of the dress.

They were getting hot and heavy soon as the song faded into an up beat bump and grind song. His hips grazed roughly against hers, sending need and lust pooling to her nether regions. She reciprocated by bucking her hips up to his.

Mr. Hottie, as she now nicknamed him in her head, lowered his lips to the base of her jaw, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down toward her collar bone. He nipped gently at the skin there, making her shiver. God, this man would surely be the death of her.

Bella seized the opportunity to explore his body as well, disregarding everyone else on the dance floor. As far as she was concerned, they were the only ones in this club. She slid her hands underneath his untucked shirt, enjoying the tight muscles of his rock hard abdomen. She bet he spent half of his free time in the gym.

'Oh my.' Bella thought as his erection pushed against her stomach. He was definitely very well endowed. She moaned at the sensation and looked up into his eyes. Dark endless pools, filled with lust now stared back at her, making her poor heart stutter and stop for a moment. How was it possible for a human being to be this incredibly attractive?

Mr. Hottie lowered his plump lips to capture her own in a hot and tempting embrace. His tongue begged for entrance and Bella relented, parting her lips. His tongue plundered her mouth impatiently, tasting and exploring like a man thirsting for water. Bella was consumed with passion and lust. It felt like he had set her body on fire. He squeezed her butt, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest.

"Did you just growl, wolf boy?" Bella teased.

Mr. Hottie looked startled for a moment, but the expression on his face was swiftly replaced by his panty-dropping smirk. "Absolutely. You're so fucking mouth watering."

"Back at you, sexy." Bella grinned and brazenly grabbed a fistful of his short black hair, demanding his lips.

She didn't know how long they'd been kissing or if people were staring at their shameless display, but she was panting by the time he released her lips. He bent down slightly to whisper in her ear, "Let's get out of here for a while."

Bella nodded, not trusting her voice right now. She swallowed thickly. Was this really going to happen? Her lady bits throbbed in response, hoping just as much as she did that they would get some much needed attention soon.

Mr. Hottie led Bella out through the back entrance. It was very dark outside and rather secluded. There wasn't a soul around. Good! They could ravage each other in private, here.

A soft breeze blew, cooling Bella's heated skin. She felt desperate.

Bella opened her mouth to ask what his plan was, but didn't get the chance to speak. Mr. Hottie lifted her expertly up to his hips with one smooth move - her legs encircling his waist of their own accord. He pushed her back against the face brick wall with abandon and claimed her lips once again.

The bricks bit into Bella's skin, but she ignored it. She was too focused on this gorgeous man and what was about to go down.

Bella heard his zipper being pulled down and felt his fingers slip in under her expensive thong, teasing her wet, swollen folds.

Mr. Hottie groaned and dipped a finger into her wetness, making Bella mewl wantonly in response. "God, I love how wet you are for me." He whispered against her lips. His rasping voice and woodsy smell turned her on something fierce.

Bella bucked her hips impatiently against him, begging him to fuck her. She needed him so bad. "Please?" She moaned.

He obviously didn't need more coaxing, because with a sharp thrust of his hips, he sheathed himself completely inside of her - hitting the exact spot where her ache throbbed savagely.

"Jesus Christ!" Bella cursed as his sheer size stretched her to her limits, making her toes curl and her fingers dig ruthlessly into his cotton-covered shoulder blades. It was painfully pleasurable and her body pulsed with want.

Mr. Hottie didn't move an inch, allowing her to adjust to his size. He was probably used to this. Bella bet that he'd fucked many women before her and that they too weren't used to a man as ridiculously large as him. He was the biggest she had ever taken and that cock of his was bound to do some damage. She just hoped that he didn't ruin her for any other man.

Bella shifted her hips, letting him know that she was ready. She thought he would take it slow in the beginning. Be gentle. But to her utter surprise, Mr. Hottie slammed forcefully into her - fucking her frenetically, like a man who had lost all control.

"Jesus, you feel so good." He groaned. "What are you doing to me?"

Bella couldn't speak. Her vision swam as pleasure assaulted her body. She was trying really hard not to moan loudly. She didn't want anyone overhearing them, though she doubted they would. Thankfully the music inside of the club was still blaring loudly, muting the debauched cries that slipped from their yearning lips and bled into the dark of the night.

Mr. Hottie's fingers tangled in her hair and he pulled her hair back almost painfully, exposing the skin of her neck to him. He bit and sucked the skin near the hollow of her neck and she was sure it would leave a bruise mark. Fuck if she cared. Her body was humming with pleasure at the magic he created deep inside of her. Her orgasm was slowly building, coiling deep inside the pit of her stomach like a viper - ready to attack. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take before she lost her mind.

His hand moved from her hair, over her shoulder and to her breasts, kneading them through the thin material of her dress. Her body trembled as she held back - she didn't want to cum just yet. She wanted more of this unholy bliss. But Mr. Hottie, being the keen observer and master of sex that he was, took notice.

"Let go, baby. Cum with me." He rasped against her trembling body. And that was it!

Bella threw her head back, moaning loudly as she let go. Her body practically convulsed as her walls tightened ruthlessly around his massive cock. With a groan, he tipped over the precipice to his own release, her body milking him thoroughly as she writhed uncontrollably. He ground out a string of curses through gritted teeth before he found her lips again, sucking at her bottom lip while they both rode out their orgasms together.

"Mother fucker, that was good." He mumbled against her shoulder once their breathing calmed. He was still inside her, holding her up. "Sorry that was so quick. It's been a while."

Bella chuckled lazily, her head resting back against the wall. "Could have fooled me. That was spectacular." She panted.

"Just you wait. I'll have you begging me to stop, soon. I plan on fucking this incredible body of yours until you can't walk properly. "

"Can't wait." Bella smiled.

"Let's go. He pulled out of her and set her back on her feet. Bella's legs wobbled precariously, almost giving in. "Easy there." He caught her arm.

He motioned with his head toward the parking lot, pulling Bella with him. Arm in arm they walked together toward his car in comfortable silence, the clicking of her heels echoing loudly in the dark. She wasn't sure what the rest of the night held for her, but if that was a poor performance in his books, she couldn't wait to get a taste of the real thing. He definitely knew how to work her body until she was putty in his hands. And she knew without a doubt that she wasn't playing with the boys anymore. Mr. Hottie was an expert, that was for sure. He didn't fumble or stutter. He took what he wanted with enviable confidence - and gave back only pleasure! Sweet, torturous pleasure.

He stopped next to a black mustang. She assumed this was his car. 'Good taste.' Bella thought.

Mr. Hottie backed her up against the passenger door, his hands planted firmly against the glass of the window, effectively caging her. He pushed his hips into her and dragged his nose along her jaw.

"Christ, how are you hard again so soon? We literally just had sex five minutes ago."

"This," he bucked his hips into her again, driving his point home, "Is what you do to me."

Bella pulled his head down toward hers, seeking his lips. She found them. They molded gently against hers, kissing her slowly. The sex had taken the edge of. They had gotten their extreme need for each other out of the way and now they could enjoy each other properly.

A slow heat burned through her body. A smoldering heat that was all consuming, scorching every cell and neuron in it's wake - yet leaving her mind crystal clear. The contrast of the cool glass against her exposed back and the heat of his breath on her skin, sent delicious chills through her body that erupted as goosebumps all over her skin.

"Can we please go, before I defile you publicly again?" He breathed.

"Okay." Bella agreed hoarsely. "Let me just send a quick text to Lauren. I hope she's okay?"

"Don't worry. She's with my friend, Embry. She'll be in safe hands." He promised, holding open the door for her.

Bella slid into the passenger seat, buckled up as Mr. Hottie closed the door and rounded the car to the driver side, folding his large frame into the seat next to her.

Bella stowed her phone after she sent a quick text to Lauren saying: "Heading off for a night of debauchery, like the good girl I am. Be safe. I'll text you tomorrow to come pick me up. Love you."

On the way to Mr. Hottie's house, she received a text from Lauren. "You make me so proud, you little slut. Soon to have my feet above my head as well. Love you too."

"Seems like Lauren and Embry are hitting it off as well, Bella said and read out the message to Mr. Hottie."

He chuckled and his eyes crinkled at the corners. Somehow she got the idea that he wasn't as much of a player as she'd initially thought. He seemed like he had a kind heart.

Bella reached out and stroked him between his legs and was rewarded with a growl. "Oh, you naughty girl."

Bella smirked.

* * *

Mr. Hottie's house was clean and tidy. She liked that. She followed quietly behind him to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked and held up a bottle of brandy.

"Sure." She replied and groaned at the stickiness between her legs. He noticed.

"Bathroom's down the hall if you'd like to freshen up?"

"Thanks. That would be nice."

"Second door to the right." He instructed.

Bella's heels clicked loudly on the tiles as she made her way to the bathroom.

Her thong and dress was a total mess, coated spot-spot with the evidence of their combined bliss. Bella pulled down her thong and grabbed the hem of Lauren's dress, peeling it from her body. She wouldn't have any use for them tonight, anyway. She made quick work of cleaning herself up and grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rack underneath the basin. She wrapped it tightly around her naked body and bundled her clothes in her hand. She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror, wiping away some stray eyeliner that had smudged just below her eyes. Her chocolate eyes were bright, cheeks flushed and lips bruised - more evidence of what had already taken place tonight. Hopefully there was more to come, soon. She made a mental note to thank Lauren in the morning for her insistence on getting Bella some well-deserved and well-overdue action.

Bella headed back toward the kitchen, where she found Mr. Hottie sipping his brandy. Her glass was waiting for her on the counter. Mr. Hottie jerked his chin toward the glass.

"Sorry." She apologized for appearing only in one of his towels. "The dress will need proper dry cleaning. And even then I'm not sure it will survive."

He took the bundle of clothes from her and headed for the wash room, placing it on top of the washing machine.

"Now," he said as he inched his way back to her, "the fun can begin."

Bella stopped him for a moment, holding her hand up. She grabbed her drink and chugged it down, gasping as the amber liquid burned her throat. "I just need you to know one thing." She frowned and looked down at her feet, feeling a little self-conscious and needing to explain herself. "I don't normally go home with guys I pick up in bar's. This is a first for me."

His expression softened. "Let's just forget about everything for tonight. Just enjoy the sex. You're overthinking this."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

He tugged at her towel, pulling it from her body and effectively leaving her naked in front of him.

"Let me see the body that's been driving me insane all night." He openly raked his eyes over every inch of her skin. She felt a blush creep up her neck and settle against her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her naked body, trying to hide her breasts and smooth, hairless mound.

"Don't hide." He clucked his tongue. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Believe me, you have nothing to be ashamed of." He lowered his lips to her breasts, taking turns to suck each of her pert pink nipples, making her body tremble. His large hands that held her firmly, traveled down from her middle to her hips, leaving goosebumps on her skin. One hand dipped to the wetness between her legs, stroking and teasing her.

"I want to taste you." His voice was hoarse and Bella's mouth popped open in surprise. She sure wasn't an innocent when it came to sex, but no man had ever placed his lips down there. They had never asked to and neither had she.

Once again she blushed. She was speechless. She wasn't sure what to do or say, but she had to admit that she was curious. She'd heard from Lauren and a couple of other girlfriends how good it felt. It was now or never.

He gently pulled her toward the kitchen table, lifted her up and spread her open on the table, legs wide apart, leaving her even more exposed. He didn't seem ashamed at all as he brazenly looked at her weeping flesh and stroked it with one of his fingers.

Bella whimpered and tried to hold still as he brought his face closer. She wasn't sure if she would like it, but she wasn't going to be a coward tonight.

What she expected to feel and what she actually felt when his tongue made contact with her sensitive flesh, were two different things. Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue worked it's magic and her body bucked wildly at the sensation, needing more.

He stopped suddenly, looking up at her. "Just as I thought." He whispered. "Sweet as honey."

His mouth resumed it's task, now nipping at her clit and letting his tongue take over. The pleasure was overwhelming and she felt like she was seeing stars. Every stroke of his fingers and every lick of his tongue made her body pulse and writhe.

"Jesus Christ!" Bella moaned. "It's too much. Too much!" She panted. "I can't hold on any more."

Mr. Hottie growled and dipped his fingers into her, hitting her g-spot over and over, his tongue never ceasing it's ministrations on her clit. His hand shot out to one of her breasts, tweaking and tugging at her nipple.

"Ah, dear god!" She cried out as pleasure ripped through her body. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, flooding her body. She bucked against his face as her lapped up her juices, never stopping.

He pulled back only when her body relaxed around his fingers.

"That was way better than my girlfriends described it." Bella sighed, lying her head back and pulling her legs closed. Her chest was heaving.

"Your first?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah." She nodded and turned her head so she could look him in the eye. His dark coffee eyes were bright and his russet cheeks slightly flushed.

"How have you avoided it for so long?" He wondered.

"I haven't avoided it. It just never happened."

"Glad I could help out." He said and lifted her into a sitting position on the table. He zipped down his pants, releasing his large cock.

Bella gulped. This was the first time she came face to face with his manhood and she was very surprised that it didn't do more damage, now that she could see his sheer size. It was a fucking masterpiece. It was the type of size you only fantasized about, because you knew there was no way it existed in real life.

Mr. Hottie pulled her from the table and led her towards the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. His lips captured hers and he lifted her over his engorged member, letting her sink slowly onto him with. Blessed torture.

"Oh god, yes." Bella moaned and threw her head back. He stretched and filled her so deliciously. She lifted her body up and down in a slow, steady rhythm, which provided her with the friction she needed so desperately - hitting all the right spots.

The sight of his russet skin joined with her pale skin contrasted so beautifully, as their hips ground together. Her arms encircled his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair as she steadied herself against his warm body. His lips captured hers in a slow kiss, Bella never stopping her movements once.

His hands carefully caressed each peak and dip of her body, like he was trying to memorize every curve and groaned as she bit his bottom lip. His hips bucked up into her in response. Bella's mouth popped open at the sensation, effectively releasing his lips.

Mr. Hottie gripped her hips tightly and started to demand her body at a harder, faster pace, making her cry out in pleasure. Small beads of sweat clung to his chest and forehead and shimmered as the low light in the living room hit his skin. His eyes were clamped shut and he was biting down hard on his bottom lip as if he was straining to control himself. She wondered idly if he liked to dominate? To be on top so to speak?

She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Hey." She whispered. His eyes popped open. They seemed almost luminescent, a slight golden tinge was visible in his irises. "If you need to be in control, take me just the way you need to. Don't hold back. I won't mind." She assured him.

In a matter of seconds, he arranged her body so her ass was up in the air, feet on the carpet and her hands steadied herself on the couch. He grabbed onto her hips and started plundering her body. His movements were feral. He slammed forcefully into her over and over, making her body go rampant with sensation. Her knees buckled, but he steadied her, never relenting his pace. His teeth grazed her spine and nipped at the flesh there while one of his hands cupped a breast, squeezing and kneading it. Her body responded in kind by contracting hard around his cock. Her vision went blurry and her body trembled. Her orgasm was wild and uncontained as it tried to pull her under. She shouted a jumble of curses without thinking. Her body was in control now, her mind taking a back seat.

His movements stopped suddenly and he pulled out of her. Bella protested with a groan. "No. Don't stop."

"I'm certainly not done with you." He whispered, a grin hitching up the side of his mouth. With gentle hands, he lifted Bella onto the arm rest of the couch and nudged her legs open with his knees. With a gentle push, he dipped his head into her glistening core.

Bella moaned. How did he still have the restraint to stand here and tease her so terribly? "Please. In need to feel you inside of me."

"You are such a needy little thing, aren't you?" He said, slowly sinking deeper into her. "Better?"

"Yes." She panted. "Just like that."

He set a slow pace, moving in and out of her with no haste, keeping his eyes trained on her. She stared back, entranced by what she saw in those dark eyes of his. He took Bella's hand, placing it at the juncture, where their bodies joined together. "I want you to feel me fuck you." He rasped against her ear.

A hoarse cry of pleasure got stuck in Bella's throat as she felt him slip in and out of her wetness and it turned her on even more than she could ever have imagined. This man now filling her body to the brim was playing her body like a fiddle and she prayed that this night would never end. She closed her eyes, trying to absorb the feelings he was eliciting within her. Would sex with anyone else ever come close to this?

"Open your eyes." He demanded. "I want to see you cum." He was close. She could feel it now as his thrusts became more uneven, faster than before.

Bella nodded, opening her eyes as he asked and focused on the pucker between his brow. His two front teeth dug into his bottom lip and his eyes devoured her. "Let go." He said, setting his plump bottom lip free.

Bella jumped, free falling into ecstasy at his command. Her eyes rolled back and she clung tightly to his body as he came violently inside of her with stuttering hips.

Bella was spent. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. Her body had never been this satisfied before. The last thing her mind registered was him carrying her to bed and then it all went black.

* * *

The first thing that Bella became aware of the next morning was the dull ache between her legs. She stared around the room, taking in her surroundings. 'Oh right. This was Mr. Hottie's house.'

She sat up slowly, wincing. The alarm clock on his bedside table read 06:57. God, it was still so early, but she needed to get out of here before he woke up. She wanted to avoid the awkward goodbye's that came with one night stands. She liked him a lot, but she didn't want to be that girl who tried to make more of something that wasn't there. She refused to be that desperate.

Bella searched her location on her phone and texted Lauren to come and get her. She knew Lauren would be awake already. She was an early riser, no matter what.

She gently got out of bed so he wouldn't wake up and fished out a pair of shorts and and over sized shirt from one of his drawers. She felt like a criminal for sneaking around and stealing his clothes, but she had no other choice. Wearing Lauren's dress and her thong from last night wasn't an option.

Bella headed for the bathroom to freshen up slightly. She splashed her face with cool water, squeezed some toothpaste onto her finger and brushed her teeth as best she could.

The house was still quiet when she emerged from the bathroom. Bella padded toward the wash room and scooped up her clothes. She eyed the silver bundle of material in her hand. Lauren did say that she shouldn't worry about ruining the dress, but she was still going to buy her friend a new one.

A beep on her phone let her know that Lauren was here. She grabbed her shoes and hurried to the front door, yanking it open. She was almost in the clear. So focused on getting out of Mr. Hottie's house, Bella didn't see the two men standing in front of her and walked smack bang into one of them. Her shoes clattered loudly as they fell to the floor of the porch.

"Shit, sorry." Bella apologized. She looked up at two smirking males, who resembled Mr. Hottie in size and skin color. One of the guys scooped up her shoes and handed it to her. "Is Jake up yet?"

"Jake?" Bella questioned. "Oh! You mean him?" Bella said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder toward the house. "He's still asleep."

Both guys laughed. "So you're sneaking out without so much as a goodbye? Poor Jakey." The one said.

"Bella! Let's go!" Lauren yelled from the car.

"No!" The taller one of the two said. "Surely you're not Bella Swan? The daughter of the Chief of Police?"

"That would be me." Bella said, a little unsure of what he meant by the comment.

"Well, it was good to meet you." The other guy said.

"Same here." Bella said and hurried toward the car, eager to escape the awkwardness.

Bella winced as she sat back in the passenger seat.

"Really?" Lauren joked. "Was it that good?"

"Honest to god, the best ever. I'm so fucking sore. Deliciously sore, though I think I might be broken down there." Bella motioned toward her crotch area.

"I'm glad you had fun. See, it's not as bad as you thought it would be."

"It was more than fun. He sure knows his way around the bedroom - fucked me six ways to Sunday." Bella lay her head back against the headrest and sighed dramatically. "I wouldn't mind a repeat performance from him."

* * *

Later that evening Bella parked her car in front of Charlie's house and recognized Billy's truck parked to the side - the same truck he's had since she was a child.

Bella was having dinner with her father tonight and it would be nice to catch up with Billy as well. She wondered how he was doing? She had last seen him when she was about four or five, before she had gone to live with her mother. After college, she worked at a publishing company for a couple of years and recently got a good job offer here in Forks. That was how she'd found herself back here again in this rainy little town.

Bella didn't bother to knock. She entered to find her father and Billy on the couch, watching sports. Some things never changed.

Her heart stopped momentarily as a familiar pair of eyes looked up at her. He smirked. It was him. Her one night stand guy.

Suddenly it dawned on Bella that Mr. Hottie, or rather Jake, was Jacob Black. Billy's son. They had spent many afternoons baking mud pies together when they were little.

She wondered if that's what his friends had meant by "Bella Swan." The fuckers had probably told him who she was and how they'd caught her sneaking out.

"Hi stranger." He greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, forgetting her manners for a moment and ignoring her father and Billy.

They were watching the exchange between Jake and her with wide, curious eyes.

"I came to get my clothes. The ones you snuck out in this morning."

"I'm obviously missing something." Her father chipped in, pointing between her and Jacob.

They blithely ignored her father. "I wanted to spare you the awkward post-coital good bye. I know how these things work."

Billy coughed a laugh and Charlie was staring at them in outrage, mouth hanging open. He recovered quickly. "You two had sex?" He yelled.

"Dad, please? Let's not forget that I'm twenty four. It shouldn't come as a surprise."

Charlie was about to say something, but decided against it and shut his mouth.

"Please don't tell me that you used her as a one night stand?" Billy asked his son with a frown. He didn't seem too pleased with the idea.

"Dad, I imprinted on her." Jacob explained.

"OH!" Realization dawned on Billy's face. "Wow. This is big!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell is going on? What does imprinting mean?" Charlie questioned.

"Relax, Charlie. Let them go talk outside, and I'll explain it all to you." Billy placated her father.

Bella felt lost, but followed Jake out the front door.

"What were you talking about with your father just now?" Bella asked Jake as they came to a standstill in the middle of the yard - far enough away so the two older men couldn't eavesdrop.

"I promise you that I'll explain everything to you, soon. But I need you to understand one thing first. I didn't take you home as a one night stand. I'm not that type of guy. This was a first for me as well. I took you home because I wanted you for myself. You're the most beautiful creature that I've ever laid eyes on and I wanted you from the get go. Not as a quick fuck."

Bella blushed. She was speechless. Jacob leaned in closer to her and stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered, his lips almost touching hers.

Bella simply nodded, totally entranced by this beautiful man who had just told her that he wanted her.

Jacob's warm lips brushed softly against hers, before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The butterflies in her stomach went wild. She leaned in and ardently kissed him back, their tongues dancing together languidly - the same passion that she'd experienced last night now blooming deep inside of her again.

When he finally broke the kiss, Bella looked up as she caught movement in her periphery. Both their dads were spying through the window, but quickly dispersed when Bella openly caught them. Bella laughed.

"Seems that your dad calmed Charlie down quite a bit."

"It seems so." Jake smiled. "So, what do you say to a date tomorrow? So we can get to know each other on a less physical level?"

"Sounds good, but I'd love some of the physical exploration as well."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Jake said and pulled her into his side, heading back toward the house. "Come on. Let's not keep our parents in suspense any longer."

 **A/N: Please let me know what you thought about the story. Much love. Mrs. LMB P.S. For those of you who haven't read any of my stories before now, please go check out _Trouble,_ _Doctor, Doctor, Under my skin, Better off, somehow and The Unexpected_. xxx**


End file.
